


Nowhere Left To Run

by Elk_Lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oh look I'm an edgy boi now!, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Turning, Vampire boi's doing vampire cult things, Vampires, aaaaaaaaaaah, being welcomed into a vampire family, gay but not gay, i'm a mess, let me draw!, might get a little spicy tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elk_Lord/pseuds/Elk_Lord
Summary: It seems no matter where Noah goes these days strange men follow behind just staying within eye shot. Noah of course being Noah tries his best to ignore it, especially with his new job. Things seemed to be finally looking up for him, after all the misery within his life. From his abusive fathers murder, and being placed into foster care; to losing his last apartment and job.Little does Noah know he nothing more then a puppet on strings waiting to be picked up and given a purpose. If only he knew.(Tis my first story on here so er...? hello nice to meet you! I am Elk!)





	1. Walls Closing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! It's nice to meet you all, I'm brand new to this! I know I know it's an edgy piece of work, and all I'll post is this kind of work... but I need to get it out somewhere, so I can get back to my daily life as college student :) so yeah! Have a good job and please go a little easy on my I have no clue what I'm doing on this site yet...

I run down the alleyway trying to make it to my apartment as fast as I can. I can hear the attacker close behind me, his steps barely making any noise, compared to my clumsy footfall. I clutch at the back door of the building fumbling my key into the lock.

“Noah, there's no point in running” a shiver runs down my spine when he says my name. I manage to unlock the door flinging it open. rushing inside and slamming it shut making sure the door is fully locked. I choke on my breath falling to my knees. Who was that? Why were those people after me? I take a few deep breaths. I can sense him standing there waiting. I take a few steps back from the door before turning around. I walk up a flight of stairs making my way to my apartment on the third floor. I stop taking another deep breath trying to calm myself one more time. 

First came the strange letters, then the men I found watching me on my way to work, now this. I’m definitely being harassed, by who I have no clue. I slowly push my key into the lock, hearing that satisfying click. I walk in closing the door and locking it once more. Not wanting the man from downstairs to somehow get up here.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing I’m safe here on the third floor. I turn removing my autumn coat and unlace my shoes. I unbutton my shirt a little, realizing how much energy that chase took from me. After putting everything away I make my way down the hall and into the kitchen. 

“You’ve finally made it Noah~” a voice rings out when I hit the light switch. I freeze my blood running cold. My eyes dart to the direction of the voice. Four men sit at my dining table. “No place to run now” he chuckles a hood hiding his identity. 

“H-how did you get in here?” I demand. I’m not able to hide the audible fear in my voice.

“How else? A key of course” he answers. 

“Come sit let us have a chat” another chimes in.

“First remove your hoods!” I growl.

“Fine, fine if it’s what the infant wants” the third says removing his hood first.

“Hey! Stop that!” the forth yelps as if not wanting their face revealed.

“I see no problem, there is no escape, and sooner or later he’ll join us” the first says now removing his hood. The other two follow suite removing their hoods. “Now little one, come sit” He commands moving his hand in a beckoning motion.

Little one? What does he mean by little one they all look about the same age as me. Aside from the first man. He looks to be in his late 20’s.

“Noah, I’m waiting.” his voice more demanding. My legs move on their own as I sit in the head chair.

I can feel my body quiver as all four men smile. A glint of triumph fills their eyes. How did they get my key? I have no friends. No one who could’ve given these complete strangers access to my home. A hand lands on my shoulder as I jump. I realize I was looking at me feet.

“There is no need to be so frightened, Noah” he says a softness to his voice. His hand moving from my shoulder to my neck. “We would not harm you yet, we’d just like to talk first”’ he says his fingers dancing along my skin, cold to the touch. “We have watched you for so long, made sure you were taken care of and protected” he explains his words getting fuzzy in my head. As if having power over me. 

“Watching me?” I murmur. He pulls a lock of my hair behind my ear smiling now.

“Since you were young, since the day we made your father disappear” His words come crashing down as I pull away. My father? That abusive man? They made him disappear? My chair falls to the floor with a thud. I take a step back, stumbling a little.

“What do you mean?” I ask a hint of anger in my voice. 

“We had him removed from the picture, we could not have our newest member harmed any further” he answers back nonchalantly. My eyes widen when I hear these words.

“What are you? Some kind of cult?!” I shout now. My anger bubbling out. Realizing that these men have been controlling things from behind the scenes for a long time now. 

“Not really, just a group of like minded people” he says standing as if mirroring my movements now. “Stop this small tantrum now” he says grabbing my hand. I glare at him pulling away with all my might. I stumble back hitting the fridge.

“SHUT UP!” I shout infuriated now. “It was all you? My father? My schooling? MY JOB?!” My fist hits the fridge as the eldest stands from his chair now. “How is this a small tantrum?” I ask as he walks towards me. “How can you call this a small tantrum?! You’ve controlled me up until now haven’t you?! Of course I’m mad! Anyone would be upset learning this!” I wail. 

“Noah...” he holds his hand out to reach me but I avoid it.

“No! I’m not going with you!” I yell running down the hall. My home no longer feeling familiar to me. I’ve been living in a cage this whole time.

“Noah!” He shouts from the kitchen.

I force the front door open getting ready to run down the hall when someone grabs my wrist harshly forcing me back in. I fall to the floor looking up, the man who chased me earlier was standing there. 

“Seems you have a runner, Alard” He says stepping in, and closing the door. I let out a horrendous scream when he locks it. “Enough of that, no one here will help you” He says as whom I’m guessing is Alard places his hand on my shoulder. 

“Everything we have done was so that your awakening could be an easy one” Alard whispers taking my hand now. “Of course it’s going to be scary, but once it’s done you’ll wonder why you were so scared” his words are seductive. He holds my hand up to his cheek, the other man now bending down and grabbing my other hand.

“We were expecting you to fight back, everyone fights back a little” he explains. I wince in pain as something sharp plunges into the wrist Alard had taken. My head wiping around to see Alard’s mouth clenched onto my thin limb, the colour red gushing out. I cry out when the same pain forms my other wrist. Alard unlatches his jaw from my flesh biting up my arm, leaving holes to bleed. Tears trail down from my eyes as the two men bled me out. 

“S-stop” I murmur my voice weak now. The man from outside does so, but Alard makes his way to my throat. His fangs breaking through my flesh as I scream out again. My whole arm is pulsating. Oddly enough it burns, and tingles. I cry as my neck begins burning. As if someone were burning me alive from the two little puncture wounds.

“Shhhh, Noah” Alard whispers lifting me now. I hadn’t noticed when he had stopped. I can feel a warm blanket, or cloak thrown over top of me.

______________

“Don’t touch me!” I screech out as two servants attempt to change my clothes. I pull away backing into a wall.

“But sir, Lord Alard has ordered us to change you from your sleep wear”one says still holding the change of clothing.

“Alrad can go kiss ass!” I growl as one of the servants scowl at my fowl language.

“Lord Noah!” He shouts as I continue to hold my ground. I’ve been held in this house for two weeks now. I grip my throat my knees growing weak.

“I’ll take from here you two” Alard says standing at the door. 

“My Lord” both respond handing the clothes off to him and quickly leaving the room.

I wheeze my other hand grasping as the wall now. I glare at the man in front of me, he puts the clothing on the bed. My throat burns, it’s dry, and it’s hard to focus on any task at all now.

“Are we going to continue this tantrum?” he asks as I let a low growl slip.

“Come here, though stubborn you are it pains me to see you suffer so” he says now walking towards me. He brings his thumb to his lips taking a small bite from it. I shudder at the smell.

“I won’t!” I shout as he pulls my jaw harshly towards him.

“Remember I am the one allowing you to struggle, if I wished it I could force my blood down your throat now!” He hisses his grip hurting me. “I want you to cross the line on your own terms though, why? you may ask” His voice is demanding as I’m forced to look at him “...because I love you” he explains. I struggle trying to pull away from the dot of blood. “Hush now this amount will do nothing but relax you” he says smearing it onto my tongue. I gasp allowed as my knees weaken, the taste of his blood just being enough. I collapse into his arms my hands latching onto his shoulders. I can feel my thirst dissipating but only momentarily. 

“I hate it!” I curse as he lifts me back onto my feet.

“I know you do, one day you will come to love it,” he answers going to grab a pair of slippers. He walks back bending down to place them on my feet. I stare at him intently as he stands back up, with his hand on my shoulder he leads me out of the room. I feel very sluggish my body is hard to move. Every day for the past two weeks Alard has drank my blood. I hate to admit it, but a part of me looks forward to it. The way he looks at me so softly, as if I were precious. He then stays with me until I fall asleep. He steadies me as I begin to sway.

“You don’t have to go for a walk” he says pecking me on my cheek. He’s just waiting, waiting for me to drop my guard. I don’t want to become a true beast. Even with his venom coursing through me. He gives me a reassuring smile. He pecks me on the cheek again. I can feel my body lean into it as if wanting his affection more than anything. “This walk can wait, come let's get you back to resting” He picks me up the sudden movement giving me no time to react.

“Does every person you bite become like this?” I ask he pauses staring me down a little.

“No, a singular and normal bite won’t cause transformation… Multiple bites followed by my blood will” he explains. So then it has to be fully planned.

“What happens if the other party doesn’t accept?” I ask.

“Hush, Noah you’re very weak” Alard says caressing my forehead. “We only started the process, it’s far from complete yet” he says placing me down on the bed. He whistles as the two servants come rushing in.

“S-so thirsty…” I murmur. My words are soft, almost inaudible. 

“I know my love,” he says. “So instead I’ve waited, waited for you to lose control, you’ll join us whether you wish it or not” He takes his own wrist the others just watching. The smell hits my nose first. An intoxicating smell. My veins begin to burn and my stomach rumbles.

I cry out as my body begins to twist and turn. My hands moving to my head as I let out a rigid scream. The two servants hold me down now as I begin to violently thrash. Alard pulls away from his wrist bending over me as I fight my instincts. Slowly he forces open my jaw allowing the red liquid to flow between us, as he shares with me. The warm liquid pouring over my tongue. My body freezing as I slowly allow the liquid down my throat. My eyes rolling back, a soft moan audible from me now. Alrad pulls away as the other two let go. 

“Our sweet Noah has finally crossed over,” Alard hums. 

My body is still my mind blank, Alard stares at me, a smirk playing on his cheeks. My body calls out for more, he knows this. He did this, never not once have I ever had control over my life. Even now, this was by his design. His fingers rip into the flesh of his neck creating a large gash, as he bends down again. 

“It’s okay Noah take as much as you need” He coos. Before I can realize what I’ve done, I’ve latched onto his shoulder. Suckling his wound for blood. I swallow as much as I can, feeling the wound closing slowly. I let a gasp for air before falling limp into the pillow. “Utterly perfect, how I love you Noah” he coos tucking me in again. “It’ll be painful, but you’ll make it through” he says kissing my forehead as I wheeze for air. My lungs suddenly giving up.

My arms go rigid as I try to scream. No sound comes out. My chest feels like it caved in. Darkness creeps into my vision as Alard now holds me down, an all knowing smirk on his face. His eyes never leaving mine. Finally I’ve fallen. It’s too late for me. Nothing more than a whimper escapes my lips as my body begins the change. I can feel my mind blanking, Alard bringing me into a final kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are chapter 1! Chapter two will be more on the back back story, and chapter 3 will resume were we just left off


	2. A Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this story was meant to be like a one shot but I think I became attached to Noah... well whatever! What's been decided will come to pass! I'm making no sense and that's okay...

“Stop the car!” I demand as the drive quickly pulls over hitting the breaks. I step out of my car, the scent of blood calling out to me. 

“S-sir?” One of my men asks as I take a deep breath.

“Can you folly not smell that?” I ask as one of the men looked down at his knees “And here I thought I had picked my most competent men… “ I growl. I quickly start down the empty street. These destitute streets no place for one with such blood. I turn down an alleyway the sounds of fist hitting loud and clear. Yes there, that beautiful scent. 

“You ungrateful shit!” A man yells and I can hear a foot make contact with something. 

“I-I’m sorry! It w-won’t happen again!” A small voice cries out. I see, so this is how our young-bloods life has begun. I turn a corner to see a man beating his child. The boy is huddled in a small ball knees tight against his chest, and hands firmly protecting his head. The man pauses looking up at me.

“What the fuck are you looking at? Move along you shitface!” He shouts. He’s clearly drunk, maybe high. Definitely on drugs to say the least.

“Take your foot off that child” I say calmly. The man's face contorts into one of confusion and rage. 

“The fuck did you say to me?” he asks clearly upset someone has stood up to him.

“Enough of this farce” I growl letting my instincts take control my own rage boiling over now. An idiot he is thinking he can take me on. Me an ancient being who far surpasis his own comprehension. I quickly grab his head flinging him into the open door. The child stays huddled into his small ball as I take care of the waste of space. The man barely has time to scream out before my foot meets his skull. I stomp hard, blood splattering about as his face concaves. I would have much rathered torture him but I’m on a tight schedule tonight.

“Sir, he is dead” I turn facing one of my men.

“I am well aware, and the young blood?” I ask as he nods.

“One of the other men is taking care of his wounds.

“Good, monitor him from this point” I state. He freezes as I walk past him.

“Sir we’re not taking him with us tonight?!” He shouts. I turn glaring at him.

“I will not have my progeny become arrogant” I state.

“Y-yes sir… “ The servant kneels immediately. I chuckle at his reaction. 

I walk over to the young-blood. He stares up at me in a daze, he will not remember the events of tonight. I bite into my wrist, just enough for a few dribbles of blood.

“S-sir?” The servant tending to his wounds almost wails. “Your choosing him?” his voice comes out concerned.

“Yes, what of it?” I bend down tilting the small boy’s head up. I allow a mouthful of blood to enter the child's mouth. His eyes widening as I force his mouth shut. “Swallow it” I command as the child attempts the pry my hand from his face. I can hear tiny gulps as he swallows on reflex. I smile bringing the boys forehead to mine. “You’ll be just fine… “ I say as his eyes cloud over again.

“Sir, we are running late for the meeting” My servant says as I stand.

“Yes I’m aware, let us go” I turn leaving the crime scene. What an interesting evening. 

\--------------------

“Your fired!” The lady shout.

“W-what? Why?” I ask as she shakes her head.

“We just don;t think you’d be cut out for working in our office!” She retorts.

“Please I was evicted just yesterday!” I cry out. Her face softens, almost empathetic.

“Look, it’s final… but I do know a place where you can stay” She says patting my shoulder. “And another building is willing to hire you, so it’s not all bad news okay Noah” she almost whispers.

“R-really?” I quiver. Scared of losing my home again.

“Yes, They’d like to interview you this afternoon, and here call this number they’ll set you up in there apartment building” She hands me two cards, one a phone number for apartments and another a business appointment.

“T-thank you?” My words coming out more like a question. 

“You may not be saying that in a few years” she answers wearily. She turns facing her window now. “Hurry and pack your things and leave!” She hisses. 

“Y-yes Mam!” I shout quickly leaving the office packing my belongings from my small.

“Oh so Noah is finally getting the boot eh!” two men laugh.

“Go eat shit!” I hiss. One makes a face as I continue to ignore them.

“You know that’s why none of your coworkers like you, your two uptight!” He whines. I shoot him a small glare. “See, we’re just messing around! Maybe if you loosened up we could get along more!” He shakes his head before I turn away completely ignoring the two now. I really don’t like people like them, sure I come off as shy, and sure I’m quiet rude; but I really don’t trust people like him. Crude humor, needing to be validated. Not my crowd. I just don’t fit in, and I don’t really need too. I finish packing my box letting out a sigh. I check the card for the appointment realizing I had less than an hour now.

“See you around” I whisper walking past the two joksters. 

\----------------

“Hey, do you want to go out for lunch?” I jump at the request. I turn around looking at who’s even trying to get my attention.

“Oh, hey newbie! That one doesn’t like social interactions!” One of the other workers calls out. 

“He’s right, I’m better alone, besides my day ends soon,” I say waving him off.

“Awww, but you look like an interesting one!” He turns to join the others. I sigh shutting my computer down. Lunch? It’s like twelve thirty in the morning. Five years working at this company, and everyone here still weird's me out. I don’t even think I’ve met the CEO of this company. 

“Noah” I jump again. I wipe around seeing my floor manager. “I just came to give you the news,” I rub my temple. Here we go again I’m about to be fired. “Good job! Seems like your gonna get a promotion soon!” He pats me on the shoulder, giving me a smile. I start at him, my jaw almost slacked. 

“W-wha? Really?” I ask dumbfounded.

“Yeah, seems the CEO has taken a liking to you” He leans on my desk still smiling.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you at the top!” He laughs and I give a nervous chuckle.

“Really the top?!” I try my best not to stutter. Why would I get the promotion. I’m either seen as a social pariah, or full out rude. 

“Yeah, like I said the CEO really likes you” I scowl now shaking my head.

“How can the CEO like me if we’ve never met?” I retort. This has to be a joke I’ve never met any of the higher ups.

“You might have not seen him, but he’s been watching you” He stands again getting ready to leave.

“They’ve been sizing up the candidates for a year now,” He waves turning away now “Expect big changes from now on!” I grab my bag getting ready to leave now. He’s probably just playing a small prank on me. Getting my hopes up is not something I don’t normally do. 

I walk to the elevators pressing the down buttons. I stand there waiting for the doors to open. Holding my suitcase tight. It’s kind of weird how I’ve never seen a single council member, not once in my five years here. I lean against the wall feeling dizzy. Rubbing my hand down my face. Must be coming down with a cold. 

Finally the doors slide open and I slide in. I have to make my way home, for no particular reason. I just feel better at home. Safer. It’s been nearly eighteen years since my father’s murder. I hated that man, I remember getting a pretty mean beating, when I came too I was propped on an alley wall and in the house was a mess. The police were already investigating. They blamed my injuries on the murder, and that was that. Soon after I was sent to a strict boarding school, and once I graduated college I started an office job. The elevator stops as I step out. Few are out tonight in the lobby.

I quickly walk out of the building. Making my way to a back road. My apartment not being too, too far from the office. Maybe a fifteen to twenty minute walk. I take a deep breath just wanting to sleep. I stop listening to the noises around me.

“Could’ve sworn I heard someone“ I take another step getting ready to turn. I stop immediately. In the other alleyway I watch as a body drops to the ground with a wet thud. My foot slides back as I make eye contact with the perpetrator. 

The newbie stands in front of me, his face covered in blood. A woman lay at his feet her blood soaked shirt giving the tell tale signs.

“Ah, Noah! Do you want a bite?” He asks as I take a step back.

“What have you done?” I ask my voice shaking. 

“Oh! This is what they meant by not being able to invite you over for lunch… “ He says stepping over the body.

“Did you kill her?!” I stammer to scared to run.

“Here I thought you were one of us, with that scent of yours!” He chuckles. “You… really don’t smell human you know?” He says about to lunge at me. I stumble back almost falling.

“Leave” A voice echo’s out. The newbie freezes now, terror in his eyes. A man in cloak now standing in front of him. 

“I-I wasn’t--” He stammers as the man steps closer to him. 

“You weren’t what?” he growls as I stand to my feet. Finally I sprint away. My legs moving faster than ever before. I run all the way back to my apartment my breaths rapid as I grip the wall. I turn looking back down the street. The cloaked man watching me from afar now. I scramble for my keys trying my hardest to unlock the door. The man makes no attempt to get any closer, he just waits and watches. 

I stumble into the building, quickly closing the door behind me. I make my way to my apartment opening the door, and heading straight for the kitchen. I grab my biggest knife grabbing a chair. I sit their contemplating calling the cops. My hands shake as my mind races. What did I witness? Prostitute gone wrong? A murder? A bloody fucking vampire? I watch the minutes go by, until it’s hours and than it goes dark, my eyes drooping shut.

I wake up startled. The sun shines in from the window as I gasp for air. I groan, my body feels stiff from sleeping upright. My hands still clenching the knife with all my might. I rub my brow before standing. I start work at six PM the stove top clock reading five. I place the knife back in its place. What an exhausting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go then I'm dropping this for more exciting character! lol  
Please let me know if I have made an spelling errors as I have slight dyslexia so I miss some things and spell other words wrong... thank you :>


End file.
